1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-screen display (OSD) for an image display device such as TV, VCR, computer monitor, etc., and more particularly, to an improved level adjust display apparatus and method for an OSD menu in an image display device in which various function control targets of the image display device are displayed on a screen in the form of various OSD menus, and the direction that the plurality of various function control targets are adjusted and the moving direction of a level meter of the OSD menus respectively corresponding to the plurality of function control targets correspond to each other, so that a user can easily control the function control targets.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an image display device, general function control targets such as volume, brightness, contrast, horizontal size, horizontal position, vertical size, vertical position, etc., which are included in OSD menus, are displayed on a screen, whereby a user can directly select and adjust an OSD menu item from the screen while visually confirming the adjustment.
FIG. 1 is a schematic front view illustrating an OSD menu control button installation of a conventional image display device, and FIG. 2 is a partially enlarged view detailing a control panel of FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, the image display device includes a Braun tube 1, a cabinet 2 and a control panel 3 disposed on the front side of the cabinet 2.
The control panel 3 includes a level adjust button 4 for adjusting the OSD menu level on the screen, and a set/complete button 7 for setting the OSD menu and completing the menu setting.
The level adjust button 4 includes a level increase button 5 and a level decrease button 6 disposed at each side thereof, serving to increase or decrease the menu level.
Initially, when the set/complete button 7 is pressed, the OSD menu is displayed on the screen.
FIGS. 3A through 3F respectively show OSD menus with regard to function control targets according to the conventional art, wherein FIG. 3A shows an OSD menu for contrast, FIG. B shows an OSD menu for brightness, FIG. 3C shows an OSD menu for horizontal size, FIG. 3D shows an OSD menu for horizontal position, FIG. 3E shows an OSD menu for vertical size, and FIG. 3F shows an OSD menu for vertical position.
A rectangular pattern in the central OSD screen represents a level meter and its internal area represents a standard area. A thick colored portion in the standard area represents a variable histogram which horizontally fluctuates from the leftmost point thereof toward the right direction.
A plurality of fixed indication items displayed adjacent to the level meter represent OSD menus for respective function targets. A shadowed item among the indication items indicates that the OSD menu item is selected.
When a user presses the level increase button 5 or the level decrease button 6 of the level control button unit 4, the variable histogram accordingly fluctuates from the leftmost point toward the right side, whereby the user is allowed to recognize the level adjustment with regard to the selected function control target.
According to the control of the plurality of function control targets, the audio volume maximizes or minimizes, the screen contrast becomes clearer or dimmer and the screen brightness brightens or darkens.
Likewise, the volume, contrast and brightness have nothing to do with the variation of the size and the position with regard to the screen, whereby the user can sufficiently recognize the respective adjustments through the size variation of the variable histogram of the level meter with regard to the corresponding function control targets.
However, in order to adjust the function control targets such as horizontal size, horizontal position, vertical size and vertical position, the horizontally variable OSD level meter and the level increase and decrease buttons 5 and 6 horizontally disposed to control the function control targets are not suitable.
For example, in order to adjust the horizontal size, the variable histogram of the level meter moves toward one direction, that is, a horizontally single direction, thereby indicating only the horizontal fluctuation in correspondence to the variable diagram, whereas the real horizontal size of the screen image increases or decreases toward the left and right sides, that is, in both horizontal directions.
Also, under the adjustment of the horizontal position of the screen image, the screen image is directed to move either toward the left or toward the right side.
In case of the vertical size adjustment, the screen image elongates or shrinks vertically, and in case of vertical position adjustment, the screen image moves either upwardly or downwardly.
Likewise, the actual function control targets change horizontally from left to right or vertically from top to bottom, whereas the variable histogram of the level meter corresponding to the function control targets only fluctuates horizontally, so that the movement of the variable histogram of the level meter does not match with the variation direction of the real screen image.
Moreover, since the level increase button 5 and the level decrease button 6 are also horizontally disposed, although the buttons 5 and 6 correspond to the variable histogram of the level meter in disposition, the buttons 5 and 6 do not correspond to the actual moving direction of the screen image.
Therefore, when a user desires to change the screen image vertical size or position, he or she should remember which one of the two buttons 5 and 8 is for the upward adjustment or downward adjustment.
Consequently, since the level meter function according to the conventional art is not designed on the basis of human-technology, it may be difficult for the user to recognize the real variation on the screen by pressing the increase or decrease buttons 5 and 6, especially in an image display device wherein an OSD menu is not displayed on its screen. In other words, it may confuse the user, instead of offering a convenience.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the disadvantages of the conventional level adjust display apparatus and method for an OSD menu in an image display device.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a level adjust display apparatus and method for an OSD menu in an image display device in which adjusting directions of the level adjust buttons, moving directions of a level display pattern of OSD menu displayed on a screen and actual moving directions (positions) of function control targets on the screen correspond all together.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purposed of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a level adjust display apparatus for an OSD menu in an image display device including: a key input unit having a vertical adjust button or a horizontal adjust button for selecting and controlling function control targets; an OSD menu generation unit for displaying level adjust directions of the function control targets in a vertical direction or horizontal direction; and a control unit for controlling in a manner that a disposed direction of the vertical adjust button or that of the horizontal adjust button, the level adjust display direction of the function control targets and the vertical direction (position) or the horizontal direction (position) in which the function control targets are actually adjusted on the screen are all correspond to each other.